You Should'nt go
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Manga Spoiler: Deimon VS Hakushu. "Basah," ucapnya dingin. Ia melepaskan block-nya padaku. Usai menciumku. Oke, kuulangi, USAI MENCIUMKU! First fic in this fandom! Mind to RnR please?


**Eyeshield 21 created by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**

**Warning: OOC, Judul nggak akan nyambung sama ficnya. Manga Spoiler.**

**Pair: HirumaXMamori**

**Manga Spoiler: Deimon Devil Bats VS Hakushu Dinosaurus**

**Don't like? Don't read and flame!**

**Nggak suka masih baca apalagi sampe ngeflame? Anda harus periksa mata anda! :)**

**CAMERA... ROLLING.. AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**

* * *

**

You Should'nt Go

1...

2...

3...

ACTION!

* * *

(Mamori's POV)

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 20 menit lalu. Tapi latihan amefuto sampai sekarang belum dimulai juga. Heran, kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang klub. Tapi kosong, nihil. Lapangan amefuto pun masih kosong, padahal biasanya sudah penuh dengan suara tubrukan keras antara para line Deimon Devil Bats. "Kemana mereka..?" gumamku penasaran. Tidak mungkin mereka pergi ke kuil untuk sembahyang kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats dengan Hakushu Dinosaurus nanti.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kemana mereka?

_You've got an e-mail_

Suara elektronik bergaung di telingaku. Kurogoh tasku untuk mencari benda segiempat tak sempurna berwarna metalik tersebut. "Hiruma..?" Aku menggumamkan nama kapten Deimon Devil Bats. Ya, dia baru saja mengirimkan e-mail kepadaku.

_Manajer Sialan, datang ke loker siswa sekarang juga_

Begitulah isi e-mailnya. Aku mendesah pelan. Tidak suka dengan sebutan manajer sialan walaupun Ia sering memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku tidak membalas e-mail itu. Buru-buru kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruang loker siswa. Begitu sampai disana, hanya ada Hiruma disana. Menoleh ke arah lain dan mengunyah permen karetnya. "Ada apa Hiruma?" Aku mendekatinya.

Ia tidak menjawab. Saat aku sudah berada di sampingnya, Ia menyodorkan sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya amplop. Walaupun bingung, aku menerimanya. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ini instruksi buar pergantian pemain manajer sialan. Kupikir kau harus tahu kebih dulu. Buka itu kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu," Seolah mengetahui kebingunganku, Hiruma menjelaskan isi amplop itu tanpa kuminta.

Tunggu, kalau terjadi sesuatu?

Aku menatap amplop itu dalam diam, sementara Hiruma masih menatapku tajam dengan mata emerald-nya yang dingin. Suasana hening.

"Apa maksudmu kalau terjadi sesuatu? Kau mau bilang seandainya kau pingsan karena terluka parah dan terpkasa berhenti bermain, begitu?" Akhirnya, kubuka suaraku.

Hiruma meletuskan balon permen karetnya. "Kalau sudah tahu, jangan tanya lagi," Ucapnya dingin.

"Hentikan! Jangan buat asumsi seperti itu!" Teriakku marah dan merobek amplop itu tanpa membacanya. Hiruma mendecih, ia menatapku marah. "Dasar manajer sia—" Ucapannya terpotong.

"Aku tahu. Kalau seperti ini.. aku gagal sebagai manajer kan 'kan?" Aku memotong ucapannya, membuatnya terdiam dan menatapku lebih dalam. "Tapi, aku sudah merobek surat itu tanpa membacanya," Lanjutku. Membalik arah tubuhku membelakanginya.

"Makannya, jangan sampai terluka parah!" Isakku. He-hei? Kenapa aku menangis? Hentikan Mamori! Jangan menangisi dia! Aku berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

* * *

_Sial, kenapa dia menangis? Manajer sialan itu. Dengan bodohnya dia memintaku tidak terluka parah. Dasar bodoh. Aku yakin, Kurita dan para line sialan yang lain akan menahan Gaou sekuat tenaga demi kemenangan. Tapi, jika mereka tidak berhasil? Aku sebagai Quarterback akan dihancurkan. Baka!_

_

* * *

_Aku tidak bersemangat mengawasi latihan mereka. Kubiarkan saja Hiruma memberikan mereka latihan neraka seperti biasanya. Walaupun aku masih menegurnya, Kepalaku masih kalut dengan kejadian di loker itu. Juumonji, Kuroki, Komusubi, Togano serta line lain berlatih dengan semangat dan serius. Bahkan Taki pun tidak terlihat idiotnya. Kurita sedang melakukan latihan khusus dengan Taiyo Sphinx. Hiruma terlihat menyeringai puas.

Tapi aku tahu, arti seringainya itu adalah seringai kepedihan. Apabila Ia sebagai Quarterback dihancurkan dan remuk, hingga Ia harus berhenti bermain American Football yang menurutku sebagai pelarian hidupnya. Aku merasa bersalah, kenapa aku merobek kertas surat berisi instruksi pergantian pemain—atau tepatnya Quarterback.

"Kekeke! Anak-anak sialan! Kalau begini monster gua sialan itu tidak akan bisa menghancurkan kita!" Hiruma berteriak menyemangati, tentu saja sambil menembakkan AK-47 kesayangannya yang selalu Ia tenteng.

Rasa menyesal menyergapiku. Kakiku seperti tergerak untuk pergi ke loker itu kembali, Berniat menyatukan kembali robekan kertas itu. Kuletakkan minuman oksigen di pinggir lapangan, dan berlari secepat mungkin ke loker tempat sobekan kertas itu berada. 'Semoga belum dibuang petugas sampaah!' Batinku berharap. "Ya~Mamo-nee kau mau kemana?" Teriak Suzuna. Tapi tak kuhiraukan, aku terus berlari menuju loker.

Begitu aku sampai disana, nihil. Sobekan kertas yang kubuang begitu saja hilang entah kemana. Aku mengutuk petugas sampah yang pasti sudah membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kalau aku Hiruma, aku akan mengancamnya untuk tidak membuang atribut apapun dari klub Amefuto. Eh? Kenapa aku malah berharap menjadi dia?

"Mamo-nee? Sedang apa disini?"

Suara seseorang membuatku menoleh. Suzuna menatapku heran. Di tangannya amplop coklat yang persis sama dengan yang Hiruma berikan padaku ada di tangannya. Amplop itu penuh dengan perekat di sana-sini. "Ya~kau mencari ini?" Ia meluncurkan roller-bladenya cepat ke arahku. Suzuna menyerahkan amplop coklat itu ke arahku.

"I-ini kau dapat darimana?'' tanyaku sedikit terengah-engah. Lelah sehabis berlari tanpa henti dari lapangan amefuto ke loker siswa. Jaraknya cukup jauh. Tanganku mengacungkan amplop itu usai menerimanya dari Suzuna. Ia tersenyum menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Surat cinta dari You-nii ya? Hehehe.. Kudapat dari sini," Suzuna menunjuk ke arah sobekan kertas itu berada semula. "Ah, bukan surat seperti itu!" Sanggahku.

Suzuna mengerling menggoda ke arahku. "Huh~Mamo-nee nggak bagi-bagi nih kalo ada cerita..." gerutunya dengan maskud bercanda lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku mendengus lega.

Hari pertandingan final, Deimon Devil Bats melawab Hakushu Dinosaurus sudah dimulai. Semua pemain Deimon serta Hakushu sudah masuk ke lapangan dan saling bersalaman. Hiruma, Wasit dan Marco—Quarterback Hakushu dinosaurus—tengah melakukan _toss coin_.

"Kekekeke, nggak ada gunanya kita melakukan coin toss ini 'kan?" Suara Hiruma terdengar. Membuat Marco mengulum senyum liciknya, "Kau benar," ucapnya setuju. "Pilhan Hakushu adalah menyerang nanti," Lanjut Marco seraya membalik badan memunggungi Hiruma.

Hiruma menyeringai setan, "Menantang kami untuk mengambil offense supaya kau bisa membunuh quarterback tepat di awal pertandingan. Kekeke seram, seram,"

"Kau sendiri yang memilih itu. Memilih menyerang lebih dulu dengan pemahaman bahwa Gaou akan datang menghancurkanmu 'kan? Kaulah yang menakutkan, itu menurutku." Marco mendengus.

_Hanya ada satu kebenaran dalam American Footbal_

"_Kekuatan adalah segalanya,"_

_Hakushu adalah perwujudan dari itu, dan Deimon akan menantangnya. __Pemenang pada pertarungan ini akan maju ke __**Christmas Bowl.**_

_Mereka telah bergantung pada diri sendiri melalui turnamen terganas yang pernah ada__._

_2 Tim terkuat yang berhasil maju sampai disini._

_Akan kukatakan ini untuk terakhir kalinya kepada kalian__._

"_Kalau kalian kalah disini, itu sama saja dengan kalian sudah gagal di oertandingan pertama. Mereka yang kalah tidak punya alasan, hanya ada satu jawaban: 'MENANG!' Inilah turnamen Kanto American Football SMU Final!_

_**Pertandingan Dimulai**__!"_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Yang kutahu, Gaou menerjang Hiruma dan menyebabkan lengannya patah. Aku hanya menatap lapangan dengan nanar. Menatap semua kekacauan yang terjadi, miris. Tidak bisa aku berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya mampu mengucapkan namanya sedih, "Hi..ruma.."

Manusia yang menjelma menjadi setan itu tergeletak di lapangan. Rambutnya menutupi matanya, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tangan kanannya terkulai tak berdaya. Terjadi sesuatu, maksudnya ini dan aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Gaou menyeringai puas. Marco tersenyum licik, senang dan puas dengan hasil 'seni' teman setimnya. Kisaragi bergumam indah. Himuro menatapku seolah meminta maaf.

Tandu yang dibawa oleh dua orang anggota medis mengangkut Hiruma dan membawa ke dekat bench Deimon.

"Sudah berakhir... bagi Deimon..."

"Mungkin tangan kanannya patah," gumam Doburoku-sensei. Hanya menyentuh sedikit lengan kanan Hiruma, walaupun matanya ditutupi oleh handuk, aku dapat melihat Hiruma mengernyit kesakitan. Aku menunduk dalam sedih. Kurita mengasihani diri sendiri. Menangis tanpa suara menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi sahabat terbaiknya. Pemain lain berunding, menentukan Quarterback baru.

Doburoku-sensei mengisyaratkan agar Hiruma dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Tak tunggu waktu, aku mengiktuinya.

_Quarterback penggantiku adalah, melalui eliminasi, pilihan satu-satunya tinggal Ishimaru. Tapi.. Cebol sialan, bisa menggantikanku._

_Cuma pecundang itu yang nggak akan mengatakan "Aku pasti nggak akan bisa" sebelum mencobanya. Karena itu jika kata "Aku akan melakukannya" keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, maka Sena Kobayakawa akan jadi Quarterback kedua!_

Aku meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke lantai keramik yang bersih. "Aku.. tidak bilang apa-apa ke Sena. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan..? Hiruma?" Ucapku setengah terisak.

Ia menyeringai lebar.

Menit-menit pun berlalu dalam diam. Dalam ruang kesehatan, hanya terdengar suara isakanku.

Selain itu tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi.

"Cengeng kau, manajer sialan," Ejek Hiruma. Nadanya datar seperti menahan sakit. Ketika kuangkat kepalaku, yang kulihat adalah Hiruma duduk di pinggir ranjang, menyeringai ala setan. "Aku akan main," gumamnya. "Balut kedua lenganku dengan tapping!" Perintah Hiruma. Mau tak mau, aku menuju rak obat dan mengambil tapping. Duduk di sebelahnya, aku mulai membalut lengannya.

"..."

Mulutku terbuka, hendak protes. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa main lagi dengan tangan begitu! Aku.."

"Pertanyaan ketiga," potongnya, seraya berdiri menghadapku.

"...3? pertanyaan..?" gumamku bingung.

"Ada idiot di NFL yang tetap turun di pertandingan biarpun tulangnya patah. Benar atau salah?"

Aku terdiam. Menatapnya, "Itu.. kalau kujawab benar, kamu pasti bilang mau kembali bertanding kan?"

"Salah!" ujarku yakin.

"Kekeke, aku menang," Hiruma nyengir setan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya di kasur. "Sesuai janji, kau akan lakukan seperti yang kusuruh,"

Aku menatapnya heran. Janji..? Janji apa? Perlahan, ingatan yang berkumpul daalm memoriku terkumpul. Mengningatku akan janji yang pernah kuperbuat dengan Hiruma.

* * *

"_Kau harus jawab 3 pertanyaan sulit, salah satu saja dan kau harus lakukan seperti yang kusuruh." Ucap Hiruma. Matanya menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan dan menantang. "Eh, baiklah!" Ujarku setuju__. "Satu pertanyaan terakhir!" Kini, ditambah senyum penuh kemenangan, aku berujar._

"_Oi, ayo latihan barbel!" Tidak memperdulikanku, Hiruma berjalan keluar diikuti Sena dan Kurita._

_

* * *

_Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Mataku terasa hangat. Cengengnya aku ini. Aku menangis! "Kamu bodoh ya? Janji yang sudah lama begitu..."

"Mana bisa aku melupakan janji yang kubuat begitu saja dengan manajer sialan sepertimu," Ucapnya datar. Ia berdiri di depanku.

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dadaku. Menatap Hiruma tajam walaupun mataku masih basah. "Apa maksudmu? Lagi-lagi kau meremehkanku! Aku sebagai manajer melarangmu main lagi! Kau cedera parah! Dan kuyakin, Sena serta yang lain bisa—"

Aku tersentak. Tidak menyelesaikan ucapanku. Benda asing, yang hangat menyentuh bibirku dan melumat yang ada dalam bibirku. Apalagi, pipiku masih basah karena air mata.

"Basah," gumam Hiruma. Ia melepaskan _block_-nya dariku usai menciumku. Oke, kuulangi, USAI MENCIUMKU! Anehnya, aku tak marah. "Kau menangis, manajer sialan? Cengeng," ejeknya dengan gaya setannya yang menyebalkan. "Kekeke, ini bisa jadi bahan ancaman,"

"Terserah," ujarku pasrah. "Asal kuminta, kau tidak main lagi!" Aku menarik lengan kirinya saat Hiruma sudah siap keluar ruang medis.

Ia berbalik, menatapku tajam. Pandangan yang biasa Ia lakukan kepadaku. "Penuhi aja janjimu. Perban tanganku dengan kencang dan benar, manajer sialan." Seraya berkata begitu, Ia berbalik. Berisap memakai seragam dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Kekeke, Aku juga harus memenuhi janjiku. Ini bukan soal main atau nggak, Aku nggak punya pilihan lain," Ia melirik wajahku sedikit. Selagi Ia memegang kenop pintu dan berisap memutarnya. "Demi mengalahkan Hakushu dan maju ke Christmas bowl bersama semuanya!"

Lalu, Hiruma membuka pintu. Menyembulkan kakinya keluar. "Dan, aku mau kau berjanji, jangan menangis untukku, manajer sialan,"

BLAM! Pintu ditutup keras-keras.

Kau tahu? Deimon menang! Entah bagaimana, aku sendiri tak bisa memercayainya. Walaupun dengan skor tipis, Deimon berhasil menang dan maju ke Christmas Bowl. Hiruma, dengan sangat mengejutkan dapat sembuh dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dengan kapsul oksigennya, tentu saja. Tapi satu hal yang masih kalut dalam pikiranku. Walaupun sudah berjam-jam berlalu, sentuhan di bibirnya masih terasa olehku. Bau tubuhnya yang memabukkan, serta sentuhannya yang menggoda.

Kusentuh bibirku yang disentuhkan dengan bibirnya. Masih terasa, hingga sekarang.

Kuakui, aku menyukainya. Apa adanya.

"Manajer sialan, kumpulkan semua data tentang Taka Honjou. Jangan sampai Nonyet sialan tahu, lalu panggil semua all star untuk meklatih anak-anak sialan itu. Jangan sampai salah sedikit pun." Perintahnya ketika Suzuna, Monta dan Sena mengadakan field trip ke Teikoku Gakuen.

Kami berdua ada di ruang klub. Hanya berdua. Dia dengan laptopnya, dan aku dengan segala berkas yang harus kukerjakan. "Hiruma," panggilku. Ia tidak menjawab, tapi kuyakin dia mendengarku. "Terimakasih, Hiruma. Kau membawa Deimon ke Christmas Bowl," ujarku. Ia menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang, itu janjiku manajer sialan. Kerjakan saja tugasmu, dan membawa Deimon menang Christmas Bowl," Hiruma meletuskan balon permen karetnya.

Aku tersenyum Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku lebih bersemangat mengerjakan tugasku sebagai manajer.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

****a/n: endingnya ngatung? memang T_T. Jelekkah? romancenya kurang terasa? ****Hotou ni gomennasai! FanFic pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21. maaf banget, kalo jelek! Maklum, susah bikin Hiruma nggak OOC dengan sifat setannya itu T_T. Apapun itu, tolong banget, review! Tapi, jangan nge-flame. Saya benci itu! .:|**

**Mind To Review this FanFic?**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Ayukaza Kaede-chan. ^^**


End file.
